Bella Notte
by lil.angel.on.earth
Summary: Music, spaghetti, and candle light. Just what Lily needed after being stood up. But who would have thought she would be spending this beautiful night with the person she least expected...JAMES POTTER!


**this one, i had been waiting to get online, but i was never satisfied with how it turned out. so hopefully you guys like it. tell me, okay!**

* * *

"_Miss, we're just about ready to close."_

"_Oh, thank you."_

"_Lily? What are you doing here?" Not him, not now._

"_James! Uh- hi. I'm just- um- finished here, and was about to go home."_

"_So soon, how about we have some coffee, and catch up? I haven't seen you in years."_

"_They're going to close soon."_

"_Maybe I can get them to stay open longer. Just a bit," James suggested eagerly._

"_Nah, they were really busy tonight. I'm sure they want to go home." James looked put out with Lily's attempts to leave. She didn't want to talk to him, afraid that he might ask questions she didn't want to answer, such as why she was sitting alone._

"_Come with me." Before she could argue, he was pulling her outside and around the corner. _

"_James, where-" With a quick wave of his wand, they had apparated them. Lily looked around and saw picnic tables placed around a dance floor, the courtyard surrounded by numerous of candles._

"_Oy, Hagrid! You still here?" James called out, to the window looking out onto the courtyard. A crash was heard from inside and then a shaggy head popped out._

"_James Potter! What're you hollerin' on about, in the middle of the night?"_

"_I was wondering if you could fix something up for me and my friend." Hagrid looked over at Lily and gaped._

"_Bloody hell, that's Lily Evans that is. How're you doin' Lily?"_

"_Fine, thank you Hagrid."  
_

"_So, how about a little late supper, Hagrid?"_

_Hagrid looked at the pleading James and smiled._

"_Of course." Hagrid disappeared and then table settings zoomed past them to sit on the nearest table. Lily looked at the delicious food being brought out and thought how lucky she was to be stood-up._

"_There we go. The best spaghetti in town!" James pulled Lily's seat out before seating him. Immediately he began wolfing down the noodles as Lily delicately nibbled at hers. When James noticed how rude he was being, began eating more properly. Lily on the other , seeing the change in James' behavior,had taken a huge mouthful and gobbled it whole. The two laughed in amusement when Hagrid brought out his accordion and began singing a deep base._

Hagrid: Oh this is the night, it's a beautiful night  
And we call it bella notte

_Lilys sighed in contentment. She had always loved the Italian language ever since she was a little girl. It always seemed cool and calm to her. It was the complete opposite effect that James was having on her, when he was so near to her._

Hagrid: Look at the skies, 

They have stars in their eyes  
On this lovely bella notte.

_James stared at Lily and wondered how lucky he was to have popped into that restaurant when he did. He hadn't seen her in years and he was glad to see she was doing well. He thought of what she had done after she had graduated. Then again, maybe the possibilitiesshould beleft unknown. _

Hagrid: Side by side with your loved one,  
You'll find enchantment here

_Lily noticed James was staring at her and he instantly looked away. Lily suddenly became self-conscience. Was there something in her teeth? How embarrassing! After being considered the Queen of Ice, she loses that title with a single piece of spinach._

Hagrid: The night will weave its magic spell  
When the one you love is near

_James saw how uncomfortable Lily was becoming and hesitantly reached out his hand for hers. Her fingers were soft and gentle, as his thumb messaged her inner knuckles. He was desperately hoping she wouldn't slap him._

Hagrid: Oh this is the night, and the heavens are right  
On this lovely bella notte

_Lily looked up at him and smiled. James couldn't eat, he couldn't think, he couldn't even breathe, all because of that breathtaking smile. His thoughts drifted to back in Hogwarts when they would talk for hours on end about their lives, their ambitions, and their dreams. His dream had yet to come true._

_Hagrid, noticing the clam atmosphere, whispered a chant and the candles began to serenade._

Candles: Oh this is the night, it's a beautiful night  
And we call it bella notte

_Lily laughed at Hagrid and James savored the sound. He always loved her laugh, her voice all together sounded like an angel's. That's what she was to him, an angel sent from above. _

Candles: Look at the skies, they have stars in their eyes  
On this lovely bella notte

_When they had left Hogwarts he had thought the big man upstairs had taken her back to Heaven and James would never see her again. He guessed the big man was as nice as they say he is._

Candles: Side by side with your loved one,  
You'll find enchantment here

_Lily wanted James to say something. Anything! The silence was enough to ruin the mood. She shook her head. No, this was her second chance for 7__th__ year. She had let time slip past her and it had been too late. She would not make the same mistake._

Candles: The night will weave its magic spell  
When the one you love is near

_Lily gave James' hand a tight tug and leaned forward. In the time it took for James to blink, not believing he was so close to the girl of his dreams, Lily had placed a lingering kiss on his lips. When she pulled back, she was anxious to see James' reaction, since he was too stunned to move._

Candles: Oh this is the night, and the heavens are right  
On this lovely bella notte

_James blinked a few time making sure he had been awake in the last five seconds, licked his lips to regain their feeling, gave her a crooked smile and pulled Lily back towards him over the table. Lily let go of the breath she had been holding in suspense. She had thought he hadn't enjoyed it as much as she did and she became scared of another rejection. She was so happy to know he shared the same admiration. _

_Later that night…Lily and James made a phone call to a special friend, thanking them for his advice. Both grateful they took his suggestion of going on a blind date with a friend of his. Even if the date didn't go exactly as they expected. Although, as he hung up and watched the crescent moon shinning over head, he had thought how wrong they had been. The date went exactly as planned._


End file.
